Love and Hurt
by Giurietta
Summary: Di sinilah dunia kita mulai runtuh. Kita mencoba berjalan, namun sia-sia. Kebahagiaan yang lenyap, senyummu yang memudar...  Kenyataan di balik kebohongan kita? - Megurine Luka
1. Chapter 00

DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Title : Love and Hurt<p>

Genre : Romance

Author : Yukarine

* * *

><p>Special thanks untuk editorku, Mika-san, Ai-san, Thank You<p> 


	2. Chapter 01

**LUKA's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Kemarin pagi aku menyadarinya<strong>  
><strong>Seperti memasang satu-persatu kepingan puzzle<strong>  
><strong>Dan setelah selesai, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...<strong>

**Ketika aku berani membuka mata untuk menyadari,**  
><strong>apakah akhirnya kita hanya bisa berdoa?<strong>

**Entah bagaimana dari lubuk hatiku aku tahu**  
><strong>Pilihan tersulit akan memisahkan kita<strong>  
><strong>Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya...<strong>

**Semua yang telah kurasakan sebelumnya,**  
><strong>aku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tak pernah memberitahumu?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luka-chan?" suara Miku membuyarkan lamunanku.<p>

"Ah, ya...?"

"Kamu mendengarkan aku tidak sih?" gerutu Miku.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," aku tertawa. "Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Bisa ulangi lagi?"

Miku menghela napas dengan kesal. "Jadi..."

"Kaito sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?" tebakku.

"Bukan!" Miku melotot padaku. "Ini kan tentang Rin!"

Aku tertawa. "Rin kenapa? Mikuo cemburu karena dia punya pacar baru?"

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan Mikuo-nii." Ujarnya angkuh. "Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kemarin Rin mengatakan hal yang aneh!"

"Oh ya?" tanyaku tanpa menaruh konsentrasi. Handphoneku berbunyi.

Oh, sms.

"Ah, maaf Miku, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji!"

"Huuh! Mau pergi pacaran lagi, silakan saja!" gerutu Miku.

"Kok tau?" tanyaku usil.

Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum Miku melempari kepalaku dengan buku.

* * *

><p>"Aduh, maaf, lama ya?" tanyaku sambil terengah-engah karena berlari ke lapangan.<p>

"Enggak, kok. Nggak apa-apa. Harusnya tadi kamu nggak perlu lari-lari segala." jawab Kei sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa gelisah melihat senyumnya. Kei memang baik. Pacarku yang pertama, cintaku yang pertama, dan bagi Kei, aku juga pacar sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Kelihatannya indah,_ first love story_. Tapi tidak ada yang bilang akhirnya harus _happy ending_.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Berangkat sekarang?"

Kei mengangguk.

Hari ini kami janjian akan pergi kencan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih melakukan hal ini. Padahal sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu aku berusaha minta putus darinya. Tapi setiap melihat senyumnya... aku tidak tega mengatakannya... dan sampai sekarangpun senyumnya masih menyakitiku.

Karena aku tahu... Kei benar-benar menyayangiku...

* * *

><p>Kami pertama bertemu saat kelas lima SD.<p>

Saat itu aku yang murid pindahan dari luar kota, dan aku sama sekali tidak punya kenalan di sekolah itu.

Namun lalu aku bertemu dengan Miku, dan dia yang memperkenalkanku pada Rin, Mikuo, Gumi, Rinta,... dan Kei...

Kei dan aku cepat akrab karena kami sama-sama suka membaca, buku yang kami baca pun rata-rata dikarang oleh penulis yang sama.

Lalu Kei menyatakan cinta padaku saat kelulusan SMP.

Itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Atau setidaknya _dulu_ kupikir begitu.

Ketika waktu berjalan, dan aku mulai menyadari banyak hal... perbedaan... bagaimana jantungku tidak berdebar lagi di sampingnya, aku mulai menyadari kekurangan-kekurangannya, dan... mungkin karena dia memang tidak terlalu tampan...

* * *

><p>Aku pulang ke rumah dengan hati galau.<p>

Aku masih gelisah memikirkan bagaimana Kei selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut... dan hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Berkencan dengannya lagi hanya memperburuk keadaan dan membuatku semakin tertekan.

Aku menelepon Miku, berharap dia akan menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Namun sebaliknya, dia justru bercerita panjang lebar bagaimana Sakine Meiko dari kelas sebelah baru saja putus dari Kamui Gakupo. Membuatku tambah galau saja!

"Lalu, dengar-dengar dari orang kelas sebelah, Meiko minta putus karena pacar lamanya minta kembali! Heboh deh! Apalagi kata orang, pacar lamanya itu..." Miku bercerita panjang lebar.

Aku mendengarkan.

"Tapi aku nggak ngerti kenapa Meiko minta putus." Ujar Miku. "Soalnya, Meiko sendiri bilang kalo dia sudah nggak suka ama Riku..."

Aku menghela napas. "Mungkin Meiko juga sudah nggak suka sama Gakupo? Kalau dilanjutkan terus, daripada membuat hubungan yang saling menyakiti, lebih baik..."

Kata-kataku terhenti sejenak. "_Daripada membuat hubungan yang saling menyakitkan, lebih baik hanya jadi teman saja."_

Sesudah itu, aku langsung menutup telepon.

* * *

><p>"Kei, maaf, aku pergi dulu ya! Aku ada janji dengan Miku!" aku mendorongnya menjauh dan cepat-cepat keluar dari perpustakaan.<p>

Uh, bukannya aku keberatan dia menciumku... maksudku, kami memang pacaran...

"Lukaaa!" teriak Miku sebal.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf Mikuu... aku lupa!"

"Huh, ya pantas aja kalo kamu lupa! Kalo ada Kei di sampingmu, dunia serasa milik berdua!" cemooh Miku. Cemoohannya membuatku sakit hati. Sedikit.

"Em... Miku...?" gumamku.

"Kenapa?" ujarnya masih dipenuhi nada kejengkelan.

Aku terdiam. Mustahil.

Mungkin, lebih baik aku tidak cerita dulu pada Miku...

"Eh, aku lapar! Mau ke kantin nggak?" ajakku.

Miku memutar bola matanya.

* * *

><p>"Jadi," ujar Miku dengan mulut penuh bakso dan sambal. "Aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus bilang apa. Kayaknya kali ini Rin serius banget!"<p>

"Menurutku Len juga suka sama Rin, kok." Ujar Teto.

"Aku tahu itu." Miku berdecak. "Tapi gimana sama Rinto? Sayang banget kalo cowok secakep itu ditinggalin begitu aja."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Maksudmu? Kamu jahat, Miku! Kamu kan tahu kalo Len cinta mati sama Rin!"

"Betul banget tuh!" Teto mengiyakan.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah," Miku menghela napas. "Terserah Rin sajalah! Tapi ini pasti bakal jadi topik yang seru!"

"Maksudmu, gosip yang panas!" koreksi Teto.

Miku berdecak lagi.

Aku tertawa ringan. "Makanya, buruan confess ke Kaito sana! Daripada kamu yang nggak ada kerjaan bisanya nggosipin orang lain melulu!"

Miku cemberut.

"Lho? Itu kan Kei?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh, dan hatiku langsung panas melihat Kei sedang mengobrol dengan cewek berambut pirang panjang yang cantik sekali. Mereka kelihatan sangat akrab dan kusadari aku masih cemburu walaupun aku sudah tidak menyukai Kei.

Mungkin memang lebih baik kami putus saja, aku mendesah dalam hati.

"Luuka, jangan cemburu deh! Tenang aja!" hibur Miku.

"Iyaa, Mikuuu. Aku nggak cemburu, koook!" balasku sebal.

Miku memutar bola matanya lagi. Aku bersumpah suatu saat dia akan memutarnya dan tidak bisa kembali lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Act.1<strong>

Please review this story if you want to continue reading^^

Don't feel awkward to give some critiques or suggestions


End file.
